1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device according to the pre-characterizing clause of the independent Patent Claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is based on the inversion-kinematic movement characteristic, such as is described in detail in German Patent Specification 589,452 of Paul Schatz. The three-dimensional movement system described there is characterized in that it consists of individual intrinsically rigid members combined with one another by means of joints to form a movable annular composite structure which is positively reversible. As is known, such a movement system is based on the practical application of the cube linkage divisible into two halves. As shown in FIG. 1a, each of these cube-linkage halves consists of a mount member m and three pivotably interconnected members of the cube linkage, that is to say a middle member n and two limiting members o and p. The individual members o, n and p are connected to one another by means of pivot pins A, of which any two adjacent to one another are at right angles to one another. Two drive shafts x and y are mounted rotatably in the mount m.
Applications of this principle are, for example, the subject of EP 0 283 439 and EP 0 209 522. An oloid-like structure (see Swiss Patent Specification 500,000) fastened to the middle member of the half cube-linkage chain has two paddles rotated by 90.degree. relative to one another. The two lateral members of the half cube-linkage chain have only a holding function here, that is to say they cannot be used as driving elements for the flowable medium and have a disturbing effect depending on the particular sector of use. In addition the supporting arms have to be dimensioned in a projecting and thus correspondingly massive manner, in order, on the one hand, to hold the linkage fixedly in terms of rotation and, on the other hand, to allow room for the deflections of the middle part which take up a large amount of space. Also, the production of the body shapes shown there, rotated on themselves, involves a very high outlay and an exact processing is extremely difficult and therefore correspondingly expensive. Depending on the particular sector of use, objects could also easily be trapped in the linkage and even inhibit running or damage the device.